


Lily/Siobhan

by Lamguin



Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Siobhan and Lily have strap-on sex
Relationships: Siobhan Thompson/Lily Du
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lily/Siobhan

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeessshhh. It's been awhile, sorry, I do plan on continuing other works but life has been busy lol, so this is just a quick thing I wrote when I had the urge to write some smut

Lily groaned loudly as Siobhan rammed deep into her asshole, hips colliding with an echoing slap which reverberated around the room.

“...Fuccckkk…” She groaned as she felt Siobhan’s huge dildo slid out of her tight hole with a squelching sound which sent a shot of pleasure through her body, making her shiver as Siobhan pulled her head back by her hair, bending her back so she could place a rough kiss onto her lips.

“You like that, slut?” Siobhan’s accent alone would’ve made Lily cum if she wasn’t actively trying to prevent her climax.

“Pleeeaaaasssseeee…?” She whimpered as Siobhan shoved back into her ass, grinning at Lily’s adorable face which was squished up in pleasure.

“Please what slut?”

“Please… Please can I cum miss?” Lily panted, her breath labored as Siobhan fucked her at a regular pace, one hand keeping her head bent back, the other alternating between groping her tits and squeezing and spanking her asscheeks.

“Hmmmm…” Siobhan grinned, but as much as she tried to keep her voice level Lily coming apart beneath her was starting to bring her close to climax as well.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure you’re  _ quite _ desperate enough.” Teased Siobhan as she pushed in once more, Lily’s aching moans making her skin tingle.

“I am!” Lily whined, angrily shoving her hips back to meet Siobhan’s hips, regretting it in the same instant. Siobhan grinned, she’d been hoping Lily would fuck up like this, she Shoved Lily’s head down and began spanking her ass with renewed ferocity, each deafening strike making Lily let out a pitiful scream. Even though she’d stopped her thrusts, Siobhan still found an orgasm building simply from Lily’s sounds and the sight of her jiggling asscheeks.

By the time that Siobhan finished raining blows down, Lily’s bum was turning red and Siobhan began massaging her tender flesh soothingly before grabbing a handful of hair roughly and dragging Lily’s head back.

“Why did I spank you?”

“Because… Because I moved my hips, miss?” Lily ventured between low sobs.

“Exactly, I don’t like doing that, well I do, but I won’t do it if you follow the rules Ok?”

“Yes Miss.”

“You took that punishment really well though,” Siobhan praised, “so I think you deserve some kind of reward.”

Shoving Lily’s face forwards once more Siobhan swung her leg up and pressed her foot down onto her face, angling herself and again thrusting into her sub’s asshole with much more rapid pace until Lily came, screaming in pleasure as she orgasmed from Siobhan’s dildo.

A few moments later Siobhan, now minus the dildo sat herself down, spectacular legs spread, in front of Lily who needed no more encouragement who immediately dove into her dom’s pussy, lapping up her delicious juices and beginning to tongue fuck her until Siobhan came with a groan, a hand wrapped in her hair.


End file.
